Wicked Bella
by black medusia
Summary: somethings that you don't expect to happen just have to happen and i had to become this and i had to do what i will do and it will scar those who've done horrors to me. Vindictive Bella, insane OCs, and of course puppylove-or shall i say wolf
1. Chapter 1

**So I had a dream or a vision repeatedly about this story I'm about to write. I hope you enjoy because this time Bella will be completely wicked with a few insane friends. I would enjoy it if you would review and remember Bella will become a witch Oh and the triangle will come back every now in then but I am a wolf fan and Jacob-girl so Medusia will be focusing on a Bella-Jake romance.**

Jake has avoided me long enough; but when I faced him he broke my heart just like Edward. It didn't hurt anymore because when your ice you do not feel and you do not hope. Yet I wasn't completely ice, I knew for a fact – that later on that day I would crack and have ultimate but completely usual breakdown. It hard to live when you are anything but whole complete or even just in half. When I break I lose three pieces of myself; my sanity, my happiness, my love. Being ice is a gift, being human is a curse. Sometimes I just wish I wasn't human.

And then I felt it. I felt ultimately horrible. I screamed at the top of my lungs but the sad part was that no noise came from my lips. I was there with no help as some unseenable and uncontrollable force hearkened upon me in eternal misery and I had no escape. I just wished It would end but then again wishing gets you nowhere. Hours of pain continued threw me until it abruptly stopped.

I looked around and noticed I was not home. I was in a small room with burgundy walls and almost black wooden flooring. There was a glassy chandelier and I was lying on black satin sheets with flame color pillows. There was no window. There was no telling where I was. I never was the paranoid type but if I don't find a way out soon I swear I will go insane. But even before my panic attack I just knew was about to happen a mirror on the wall grew and stretched to the size of a door and opened to reveal a face of a girl with green eyes and a soft shade of blonde. She smiled and said,

"Hi Bella, I'm Sarah Darthart"

I nodded my head but wondered:

Who she truly is?

What she want?

Why she here?

Did she bring me here?

Why am I here?

Does she have anything to do with it?

"I think you have a lot of question on your head so let me introduce you to your circle."

I just followed her for reasons unknown. I felt like it in other words. So she went to a group of girls who seemed to be arguing.

"Hey girls let me introduce you to the final member-unless someone dies-of your circle, Bella Swan."

I smiled at them in acknowledgement and then Sarah continued.

"Bella this is Anna, Rose, Grace, Katie" (AN: in my story there a five witches in a family circle)

'Circle?" I questioned because seriously? What is going on?  
My eyebrows must of raised because Sarah responded again.

"Oh, did I forget you are a witch and you went through the change of magic in those brief but definitely didn't brief moments ago."

Oh well my life is always hectic anyway, might as well get used to it. its odd that I won't really question it.

Sarah also said that the circle would be moving to Forks and if I need her ask the mirror for help or read the magic book that she handed to Grace.

**Okay, that is how it all began and the dream is very weird**

**I will explain a few things thought for later chapters, If I get a review-just one,**

**Anna- crazy and petite**

**Rose- scorned, deadly and practically the female version of Paul**

**Grace- Smart, sweet, and sometimes sinister**

**Katie- the only sane one who acts like a leader**

**So, hope this is interesting! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews but I want to voice my ideas on this story I will continue writing**

**At least someone liked it enough to add an alert**

All of a sudden, the girls all five of them (AN: Not Sarah) were being swished around in a purple vortex of magic that consumed them and stated spinning uncontrollably. Then all of a sudden it's stopped. They were floating in midair without any reason, until they fell onto a wooden floor that had to be oak (oak is the hardest wood but I'm not sure which oak). I looked around and I saw wooden floor with a glassy over glaze with white furniture and brown blinds as well as covered with beautiful tropical plants. The walls are decorated with tropical pictures and there is a wall with a huge tank of salt water fish behind two of the whit couches. There was also a spiral stair case.

"Okay before anything starts or any one gets ideas lets practice our magic." I wondered where on earth Katie was talking about and by the look on Grace's face, so was she. The other two didn't really care. I wonder what it looked like and just with that thought I was transporting to a room with a beautiful pool that looked like a result but the f\difference was that there was glass cover over the water and and no lay out chairs( the picture I found pretend there is no lay out chair/beds). I thought it was beautiful until training began.

There were nine things I learned during that time

I have really bad aim and I have golden magic(AN: magic in my mind is colorful )

Rose has red magic and a very violent temper which she puts out in her fighting

Anna is completely insane and purple, oh and her laugh scares me but rose says I'll get use to it

Grace is the most graceful(AN: I had put that ) oh and her magic is blue

Katie has green magic and that's bout it

slamming against glass really hurts your but

don't let Anna get behind you unless you want to fall through the floor, scary

oh and if you concentrate you walk threw objects. that was something I could actually

the walls are indestructible by any force and we have enhanced senses like any other magical being

And yeah I know there double facts, this is my brain so don't argue with me twisted or sane side of my brain.(An: I would of put more but as you can see with indent, it was driving me nutzzzz)

Once we were, well, beat to a pulp to where all we wanted to do was lie down and die we went to the living room where everyone relaxed. That room looked more like a cool club then a living room.(Another photo )

I sighed then I remembered a crucial fact.

I was mad at someone avoiding my calls.

I have a feeling I should meet him again and as a witch its my duty to follow my gut.

I'm going to meet him. this should be interesting.

**I was so tempted to stop their but it's way too short :I**

"Hey Rose, Anna, could help with a little problem of mine. It's my friend who caused to shift into this new being and I want to say hello and reconnect."

They smiled in a way that I could never describe but could completely relate to. And before the good witches could stop use, we teleported to Lapush. (AN: if I spelled it wrong, sorry)

We walked to Jacobs's house but they went invisible so mainly it was just me.

I went in and asked Billy and he wasn't there so the girls and I went to beach and walked around it felt nice being free, for all of us and not just me.

I completely forgot what we were doing when Anna decided to tackle Rose into the water and I tried to help her and we ended up in a water fight with a hint of hidden magic. We were so engrossed with the whatever you call it of the game that we didn't even notice the attention of a certain group. No one noticed until HE said my name "Bella."

I turned and so did Anna and Rose and I looked up to see Jake. Anna laughed out loud then swam away with Rose somewhere else and I went to talk to dear ol' Jacob.

I smiled "Hey Jake"

His eyes widen from my kindness because well he was ass and I'm going to have some good ol fun.

"Bella what are doing here?"

"I was looking for you"

"Who were they?"

"My friends when you weren't and still aren't"

"He flinched and it made me sad yet happy. They say revenge is sweet, well its also a pain in the ass when you love the person your hurting. O well, I am use to pain so it can't be too bad.

"Why are you with Sam?" I questioned the sore subject

"I gotta go"

"No"

Against his will he stopped but believed it was his will.

Sam then shook his head and my spell broke and he left. I got so mad at that that I went mad in the mental sense.

I ran at the group over sized man and started blaming them and somehow I ended up punching a shaking one in the face and then he morphed into a giant grey mutt coming after me to my escapable doom.

**escapable huh? what happens next, review to find out**

**please review I know this wasn't that great of a writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I had two choices; 1.) I could run like hell and hide my magic or 2.) I could reveal my magic and teach my ex best friend a lesson. I was going to choose the first but then where's the fun in that. As he came to me I ready myself by making my body tangible or able to walk through. Kind of like Shadow Cat from the X-man. Just as he was about to pass right threw me Jake phased and ruined my fun.

Just as i just stared after them until my sisters came back, wondering what happened. I sighed and smiled when a plan formed. Anna guessed what was going to happen and laughed insanely as Rose just smirked a smirk that could frighten all demons in hell. We then ran after the wolves and did a little acting bid. We acted mundane and scared. Sam was trying to calm us down. We were having so much fun with their guilty, angry, and worried looks. But sadly it didn't last. Katie and Grace came to ruin our fine.

Rose sighed heavily while Anna pouted. One of the wolves I recognized as Embry just got worried lines at that and Rose and I wondered what the hell happened to him. We had no idea why he suddenly cared. Whatever we had to face the music eventually why not know. Oh yeah, it be more fun to run but I have a feeling of something good is about to happen.

Katie had a determined look on her face as she came and demanded we come with her. Rose was not willing,

"No, I refuse to go with you-you're boring-I want to stay! And if you won't allow it I will hurt you with severe burns"

The wolves were shocked by that and wondered what the hell was going on, well they're about to find out; Rose has very pore control of her anger. Just as that thought passed my head she burst into flames literally and started to attack Katie as Grace was about to help her, Anna decided to put in an extra hand with a dance of power as well as lightning. I was the only one not fighting that was until Jake grabbed me,

"Since your precious blood suckers are gone you decided to hang with evil witches?" he sneered at me so I smiled a reply.

"Of course not, I'm one two!" then I hit him with a golden power that was similar to my shield. Then i was afraid I might of went too far until Anna went insane again. She did a twirl and spiraled into the air. I laughed at that and right before Jake could grab me, I was joining her in the dance of the sky. This felt amazing and I twirled until I lost my mind.

When that happened I fell to the ground and accidentally tumbled off the cliff into the water and before I could summon my powers to help me a hard rock poking out of the water knocked my unconscious.

~A dream of a vision~

"_Bella"_

"_Bella"_

"_Bella"_

_I heard voices calling my name but in a creepy way like __Silent Hill__. You know right before you're attacked. So you can imagine why I was kind of scared. That was until a pair of green eyes that seemed to start out as brown. I took a breath and waves hit me like a hammer against a nail. Then I was a in avoid of pink and purple magic threatening to swallow me whole and suddenly I am coming to a stop and now I am in a black room of nothingness. Then a blue cloud floats in front of me and forms a huge square tape. A television of some sort._

_Then it plays by showing me a vision of a vampire I once considered my friend; the evil traitors. _

_Alice gasps as a vision plummets her brain and then she rushes to her car. Jasper attempts to stop her but she says,_

"_Bella, I have to check on her's-it for her well-being"_

_It ends …_

_No, they can't come back- they'll ruin my happiness and destroy whatever sanity I have left. I can't let that happen. I don't know what to do. Help me, anyone-someone!_

~dream now over~

I woke up on a beautiful velvet couch with wolves and my sisters surrounding me. what had happened? I felt groggy, wet, angry, as well as upset.

groggy- because I just woke up

wet- well my entire body is drenched

angry- I woke up surrounded by wolves

upset- they're coming back

'What happened, Bella?" a voice asked that I recognized as my sister, grace. I blinked at her and asked dully "what?" Then I remembered what happened. I gasped and touched my head. it was already healed, I love being a witch. now time to face the truth-the problem-the mundane fact-the cullens are coming back, or at least Alice is.

**AN: no reviews but hey- I'll keep trying **

**for now ; )**

**if I get one review I'll make it longer**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we begin once more**

**PS note: Bold is author note; italics is vision, flashback etc. and regular us the story**

**Get ready for some very intresting climax **

okay, it's time to deal with the present, the past, and of course- what is about to happen next I took a deep breath and took one of roses hands. My visions and feelings for that vision flowed into her like a river of memories as she gasped from the shock of it. The wolves were starinig at us curiously. most likely wondering what the hell we were doing. well, shun me for a pack of mangy mutts will he- I'm not going to be the one to tell him and neither are my sisters.

"What are they doing?"- Embry

"Oh, there sharing thoughts with the mystical sisterly magic that all of us share, well not you but me and my sisters" O thanks Anna I thought you were on my side and not the mean dogs that insulted me into the world of magic, even though I absolutely love my magic. I sighed. Then I noticed something-

Jacob was looking at me expectantly, yeah well screw him, he's hurt me and I am refusing to listen. yeah , im more stubborn as a witch and I don't really care, I turned my nose at him and looked straight as Grace.

"Hey Grace,"

"Yeah"

"Can we go home I'm feeling … … … odd"

"Odd?"

"Yes odd!"

"How odd?"

Enough to leave "Just odd"

"Odd that you can't get up and stay here"

"No where I must get home"

"If you're feeling odd you shouldn't move"

"I can move just fine"

"Are you sure"

"Can we just leave?"

"How odd are you feeling?"

"O really?"

Then she started laughing at me, damn her. I was tired angry, a little hungry, and completely irritated.

"lets just go" you could hear the menace in my throat as if it was one of Rose's fearful threats. I heard Rose chuckle at that.

And with that we took are leave or we were going to. a hotheaded werewolf stood in my way and no I don't mean Jacob. it was the freakin' mutt that I had hit and began a very odd and very short battle. I hate my life sometimes.

**okay way way way too short but I just can't think of anything any more and testing is bout to start but atleast it left you wondering about…;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell do you want?" I practically sneered at the man-coated monster that stood in my way. I sighed and tried to move pass the over sensitive werewolf and guess what happened… I got myself a new bruise that would heal immediately after he let go of my arm he was holding in a bone crushing grasp as strong as the metal used in Wolverine's bones; for some reason I cannot remember its name. That doesn't matter I criticized myself as I brought my mind back to the present reality. The reality is that I just got finished with an odd fight between my circle and the pack of oversized wolves and I was just about to start another with this wolf. But first I had get rid of his iron grip.

I concentrated on the skin where his and griped my pale arm and did what Rose taught me to do. I set my arm on fire and burnt his hand. That cause him to get angry so I just knew he was about to change and as I readied myself for his attack the responsible sister, Kate, transported us out of there and back home before I could even have my fun. Well, Rose says it's fun I can never really tell because my experience is closed by training since I fell of the cliff before I could even try something remotely interesting to my unique powers. I wanted to show Jake and all the other wolves that I was not a damsel in distress and I most certainly didn't need saving. I had my sisters and myself. But my conscience argued with me as I remember a breath moment where I longed for my personal sun. I shook it off as I climbed the stairs to my room.

My room was mainly black and white with a lot of glass. I had a king sized bed with chocolate covers with cream designs that matched the mix matched pillows and in front of the bed was a simple brown rug. There was a black dresser for clothes; a black book case framed the bed from behind and a small desk with a computer, paper and utensils. The room also had a small fish pond in the corner of the room. I still don't know why I got that. I don't know but for some obscure reason, I love the flow of water as it gently slides against their scales as they swim. Swim. I want to go swimming, and before aunt Nelly could blink, I was against the shores of La Push once again.

'great, didn't I just leave you?" I was out loudly musing and if any one saw me they would swear I was talking to that ugly black rock. I didn't know what I was doing. I no longer knew what I wanted, heck I didn't know in the first place. Can't Mother Nature ever give you a break along with the easy way out? I shook my head once again as I let out a deep breath. Well since I was here I might as well swim. I took a deep breath when I resurfaced and saw a certain werewolf cliff diving alone, Jacob Black.

I prayed silently he wouldn't see me, begged he didn't sense or smell me. The excuse I used was that maybe the water could coat my skin and he would not see me. I didn't want to face him. He is just like Edward. They both abandoned me. I wish I could hate him but every time I tried it created a pain in my heart. This didn't start occurring until the fight earlier today. Today had to be the longest day in history. It seemed as if each hour lasted a day. I wish it would end at the same time I wished it would continue. Life is too confusing for this witch to handle. I wish my heart would freeze and feel love no longer.

I looked up and realized I was so lost in my own troubled mind to even notice that Jake noticed and worse. he was almost over here and I knew I should flash out but found the ability to do so lost. I wish I had control of my body but as oddly as it sounds I don't have control, he does. I have no reason why, I swear if life was a person it would hate me with a deep indescribable force.

I hate you Mother Nature.

"Hi Jake" I muttered as he came to a stop right in front of me.

"Bella.."

**Okay , I am tired of taking it slow so this short scatter of Bella's thoughts is letting you know that the next chapter will have a couple pairing. **

**-Medusia**


	6. Chapter 6

**For future references here is an old English guide for something new I wanted to add**

**Sawol- soul**

**efenheafodling- mate**

**diernmaga- man/person**

**brydlufe- love/bride**

**bocrhit- hold**

**hire- hold **

**some old English words I decided to add in since most spells from the books I read are normally old English like in Old Magic, Vampire Diaries, and Secret Circle**

"Bella" I heard Jake breathe as he stopped right in front of me.

'Jake"

"Bella"

"I think my name is established"

He did a deep throatily growl at my whatever-he–thinks-this–is and then let out a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find out."

And with that said a word I knew vaguely popped into my head –

**Sawol** **efenheafodling**

It couldn't be, he couldn't be , oh no.

I started to panic as this realization hit me hard. He may be my sawol efenheafodling but I'm not going to swoon to him for no damn reason. I let out a breath and my new magic decided to act up and me, Jake, and -for some reason- the entire pack as well were transported to a galley located in that horrible large tree. I mean honestly, has magic decided I'm numero uno to be picked on by magic. it never does what I expect it to do. Life can be such a hazard.

I took a deep breath and ignored the stares from the enraged wolves.

"Hi?" Katie asked/said. She looked at me and she understood completely and decided to save me from this embarrassment.

"I'm glad that Her spell worked we have a couple things we need to set straight and unwire."

'What the Hell are you talking about " Paul, ah so ever the gentlemen , I rolled my eyes at that thought. but Rose took the offensive.

"Never talk to my sister that way Shifter. if I hear you ever utter words so cruel to any of my sisters I will give you burns so vital to the degree not even you healing power will get rid of them and you will suffer utterly painful moments for years to pass"

Yep that's rose so kind hearted to her family yet so cruel hearted to anyone else. Poor wolf would never stand a chance. Rose would burn him to a crisp, dance over his ash, and let him fade to how some people can just die so easily and horribly. O well that's what you risk hanging with witches.

"Rose calm down and speak rationally before you commit yourself to threats that you can hold true to but in reality shouldn't" Daisy said calmly as she remained in her cal and serene state. Anna on the other hand stood on her hands

and twirled on one finger laughing as insane as she truly is. Ah Anna, I will always love having a sister like you.

'What issues it is would you like to discuss?" Sam, well now its time to lay out the list that we need to get rid of.

Katie smiled and looked at me "Bella?"

I sighed deeply as I got up and decided to start the list of what is to come.

"First thing first is that I believe you should know I had a premonition that the Cullen's' are coming back, and soon- there was anger growing- Second we need to organize a treaty that has been made before but was lost in later years. Thirdly we need a solution to Victoria and her corruption before it becomes to rash. That is all unless you have some issues that need to be recognized?"

I left the question up for their soon to be babble. As I thought about a problem I know had of my own. Sawol efenheafodling. I needed to bring that up as well I took a deep breath and spoke the words.

"Katie?" I spoke, "Thee Diernmaga whom holds the brydlufe of the sawol bocrhit eternally be hire sawol efenheafodling." I spoke the old English saying to her as I stared wide eyed at her she smiled in a sad sympathetically way while Rose cursed, Daisy looked suspicious, and Anna of course laughed. They all knew what that met and I looked at Jake and Anna stilled and we all got scared. Jake was the second to break me and to know that I was bound to him for eternity caused Anna a lasp of sanity to get revenge against him.

Anna blew the others away from jake with a very simple force and started marching towards Jake with nothing good planned. A purple fame fence wrapped an oval shape around the two as Anna got even closer to Jake. I was petrified for his well being I heard of how anna was when she was actually sane and believe me none of them were good.

"You," she said in a super- natural voice that sent chills threw every one as she stared deeply at Jake, "Are going to pay for all your wrong doings to my friend."

and with those simple words said she went in for the attack that I was sure to kill. I prayed it wasn't thjough.

**This is an extra key for the old English this is getting amazing in my point of view but im biased OH what can sane Anna do?**

**this question haunts me;)**

**Sawol efenheafodling- soul mate**

**Thee Diernmaga whom holds the brydlufe of the sawol bocrhit eternally be hire sawol efenheafodling-the one who holds the love of a dear soul will be bound to her for eternity as her soul mate and her his.**


End file.
